brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed
|Genre = Comedy |Running time = 8:22 |Language = English |Watch Now = YouTube |image = TheDayBrickfilmscomCrashed1.png |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = Brickfilms.com is about to crash }} The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed is a 2007 comedy brickfilm and community project co-ordinated by Nathan Wells. It follows the story of several brickfilmers and how they react when Brickfilms.com crashes, referencing an actual recent crash of the site.The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed on YouTube It is the third and final successful Brickfilms.com community project, following Cleaning Time ''and the BrickFest 2006 Montage, and was presented as a "We the Brickfilmers Production", rather than being presented officially by Brickfilms.com itself.The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed Discussion Thread Plot At Brickfilms LLC Headquarters, a coder, Zach Stanley, is working late into the night. A rapid beeping interrupts his work, and then the power shuts down, grinding everything to a halt. Around the world, brickfilmers react to the crash of Brickfilms.com: Nathan Wells gets up and repeatedly smashes his head against his loft bed. Krick huddles on the floor in the fetal position and then goes outside. Nikolas Jaeger's eyes grow big, he screams, and rockets upward through his roof. Chris LaRocca throws his computer against the wall. Zach Macias is thrown against a wall. Jeremey Wisoff kicks his cat and smashes his computer with a pickaxe. Graeme Allen shoots his computer. Matt Gillan falls over and dumps his computer on the floor. Jason Boyle decides to start animating. Rich Petty dances and animates. Ryan Boyle finds the whole matter most unfortunate. Colin Boyle falls to the floor in anguish, screaming to the heavens. Derrick exclaims "Brickfilms.com DIED?!" Cast * Nathan Wells as The Narrator and Derrick * Colin Boyle as Himself * Jason Boyle as Himself * Ryan Boyle as Himself * Chris LaRocca as Himself Crew * Nathan Wells - Coordination, Animation, Editing * Graeme Allen - Animation * Colin Boyle - Animation * Jason Boyle - Animation * Ryan Boyle - Animation * Matt Gillan - Animation * Nikolas Jaeger - Animation * KrickFilms - Animation * Chris LaRocca - Animation * Zach Macias - Animation * Rich Petty - Animation * Jeremy Wisoff - Animation * Joseph Frank - Music * Zach Stanley - Special thanks ''The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed 2.0 Due to its inclusion of copyrighted material, The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed could not be considered to be in official association with the website Brickfilms.com. To remedy this, Nathan Wells announced a director's cut/semi-remake, The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed 2.0. He asked the original contributors to re-edit their clips to remove copyrighted material or else make a new clip entirely, and a new cohesive soundtrack would be created for the entire film. This version was also organised in public rather than in private, so other users of the site could submit clips to be considered for inclusion as well. However, The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed 2.0 never ended up actually coming to fruition, due to lack of suitable submissions.''The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed 2.0 thread References Category:Brickfilms Category:Brickfilms directed by Nathan Wells Category:2007 brickfilms Category:Community projects Category:Collaborative brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Brickfilms featured in the Bricks in Motion documentary Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Brickfilms filmed in the United Kingdom Category:Brickfilms filmed in Germany Category:Brickfilms scored by Joseph Frank Category:Comedy brickfilms